Toilets having built in bidets are well known, are currently available and are sold in a variety of shapes and sizes. Unfortunately, such toilets having built in bidets are extremely costly and the average consumer simply cannot afford to purchase one. As a result, retrofit bidets that can be installed onto an existing toilet have proven to be more desirable and again many varieties have been proposed within the known prior art.
Examples of the known prior art include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,384,919, 5,960,484, 4,926,509, 6,167,577, 1,866,930 and 7,013,502. Within each of the noted references attempts have been proposed to teach a bidet that is usable with existing toilets. However, in each reference the bidets are attached onto the toilet seat and/or toilet bowl and are limited thereto. Also, such bidets require the user to position their privates over the spray nozzle and this can be very difficult and/or uncomfortable especially for individuals who are overly large, obese and/or disabled. Some bidets include a hand-held wand that allows a user to more accurately position the spray nozzle into the desired position. However, this type of wand as taught within the prior art has proven to be most inefficient as they are much too short in length. It is to be noted the length of the wand is especially important as a wand of proper length provides increased accuracy but more importantly allows a user to easily grasp the wand in a comfortable manner. Also, the user need not position their hand in between their legs and this proves to be most advantageous.
Still further, most bidets include a spray nozzle that is much to forceful resulting in splashing and making a mess that must be cleaned up after use. More importantly such spray nozzles are uncomfortable when used and can even be painful. This is especially important when used by individuals having medical conditions such as hemorrhoids, stitches after surgery, or the like. Also, the pre-existing spray nozzles do not spray in a specified preferred pattern as provided by the present invention.
Furthermore, prior art wands and spray nozzles are much too bulky and are not easily grasped especially by individuals having a weak grip due to hand disorders such as arthritis or carpal tunnel syndrome, etc.